The Foxy Moocher
by Paws n Claws
Summary: One shot, AU, Crossover, Inu/YYH Kagome set free a fox she had nursed back to health. What she didn't expect was for the fox to come back as a hot guy, say that she's his, and refuses to leave her alone. Kagome/ Youko.


A/N: Okay so here's my Valentine Fic. A day early. This is going to be a AU (Alternate Universe) In this story Kagome never went through the well and never meet Inuyasha or anybody else in the feudal era. She is still a miko and she knows of demons. Well I'll let the story speak for it's self. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kagome taped up the last of her boxes, and wiped the tiny beads of sweat from her brow. She sighed as she took a long look at her soon-to-be old room. She had lived here her whole life and now was moving away. She found a tiny apartment complex that was just perfect for someone who had just gotten a scholarship. Nothing to major though, she wanted a to go to a collage that was close to her home. She had a moral responsibility to keep. She had the holy powers of a miko. She had been trained since childhood by her grandfather to use these powers to keep evil spirits and demons away. Not that many appeared this day and age. Still when you live in a place filled with holy energy, there would be a few that would try to seek hidden treasures. She promised her mother that she would come on weekends to check up on things. But her mom said that grandpa was teaching her little brother Souta how to keep demons away. No offence to Souta but she would feel a lot better if she came around.

"Prrrruuu Prrruuuu." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and forced her attention on the tiny furry thing rubbing up her leg. She smiled.

"Well hello there Silver." she said with a sweet chime voice. She bent down to pick up a cute silver fox.

About a month ago she had been patrolling the sacred grounds when she spotted a white fluffy thing near a bush. When she bent over it she gasped. It was a poor white fox that looked like it was about to bleed to death. The fox had a huge gash on its back that resembled the markings of a animal. And its two front paws looked bruised and broken. "Oh no….poor little guy." then it moved. "Oh you're still alive, its ok I'll help you." She wrapped the little fox in her gray sweater. And set off for home. She used all she knew to try to heel him. She looked up pet care in books, she searched the web, but this was really the thing a vet was good for. However she couldn't take the fox to a vet. The bill would be very costly and she just didn't have that type of money. She managed to find healing herbs and rub on medication that was intended for emergency use. But to her this was an emergency. Lucky for her and the fox they worked. The first two weeks the scar on his back was healing right away. Too fast in fact, but she assumed that the medication was top notch. However he still had trouble walking. So she made up her mind "I'm just going to have to keep you here until your leg is better." The fox seemed to agree when it made a small squeal. "I think I'll call you Silver."

Over the next week she grew very fond of Silver. The way he would sloppily eat his food. The way would pick a fight with her stuffed animals. The way he would play with her hair while she was sleeping. It was all to adorable. Kagome was beginning to came out of her reminiscing, then she looked at Silver.

"You know your leg is healing up already. You can walk, jump, and run now." she began to have a glum look on her face. Silver notices this. "Prrruu?" She reached for his ears and rubbed them. "I'm …I'm going to be leaving now. To a new place." 'sniff' "And I can't keep you here forever. You belong in the wild and I have no right to make you stay." Kagome found it harder to hold back the tears. Silver rubbed himself against her neck and licked her cheek. She smiled a little but went back to a frown. "Come on" She held him close and walk outside to the place where she first saw him. She put him on the ground and gave him a sad and lonely look. "Good bye Silver" she turned away before she started to cry. But Silver came back to her. "Prruu" Now Kagome began to cry.

"You can't stay with me any more." said Kagome directly. "You're free now Silver go, … and don't come back." As if he understood her Silver didn't follow her. He stayed behind watching her leave.

******************************************************************************************

Three days later…

"And now I'm done." Kagome said putting the finishing touches in her new living room. She practically worked non-stop moving in her furniture, her bed, and other household things. "Finally, I'm completely moved in." she sighed as she plopped herself on her peach colored bed. "Now is the start of my new life." She had three more days until the her school started. She wondered what she should do in the meantime. She glanced outside her bedroom window. The sun was probably going to set in another hour. She should by some groceries. She had casual clothes on. Black kapris, with a short yellow sundress. So all she put on was a light blue jacket. And made her way to the door. She grabbed her purse and turned the doorknob. When she opened it she gasped.

"Hi Honey." said a very attractive man resting on her doorway. He one arm propping his head on the small doorway space and the other hand on his hip. Kagome unintentionally took the time to look him over. He wore white baggy-like pants with a matching toga-like shirt. And what looked like a black tank top underneath. He was very nicely sculpted in the chest area. Well muscled arms, and strong broad shoulders. And his face, oh his face was the most beautiful of all. Bold and beautiful yellow eyes, a sexy toothy grin, gorgeous silver hair, and two adorable sets of cute fuzzy fox ears. '………….wait Fox Ears!' she thought loudly in her head.

"You must really like what you see eh?" he said snapping her out of her intense longing gaze. "Umm……You have fox ears." she said almost nonchalantly. "Yes.." He said twitching them for her. " .. they match my tail perfectly." and with that he swayed his shiny fluffy in front of her.

"Woa…" was all she could say when he stepped into her room. "Wow, nice digs. Could have gotten a bigger place though." He kicked off his shoes at the doorway and made himself comfortable on her beige couch. He held his hands on the back of his head. "Wow this couch is comfy. We could put this to very good use." he said while winking.

For a while, Kagome said nothing. She was completely dumbfounded. A fox-man was inside her house. Why in the world….then it came to her. He was a fox demon. Demons rarely came to big city places, they mostly stuck to the mountains and the woods. Why was he here? She had to snap herself out of it. There was a demon on her couch.

"Hey you!" she shouted.

"Hmmm?" the fox demon mumbled.

"In case you didn't know, I'm a powerful priestess and the fact that you would just stroll up on in here, pisses me off. Get out of my house now Demon." Kagome sternly told him while flaring up her miko energy.

The fox demon narrowed his eyes and made a frown. "Why Kagome, I'm surprised that you would use that type of tone with me." then he pouted.

Kagome's eyes widened "How…how do you know my name?"

"Don't tell me you forgotten me already." He said while pointing to himself. He rose form her couch and slowly strolled over to her. "Its only been three days." Kagome didn't move as he got closer. "I remember all the days and the nights." he spoke softly, coming ever closer. "All the times you held me." He was only a inch away from her. "But what I remember most is when I rested here.." he touched her belly. "…when I nuzzled you here.." he very lightly poked the top of her breast, invoking a small gasp from her. "And when I kissed you here." He cupped her chin and licked her cheek. Kagome never blushed harder in her whole life. Then she gazed deeply in his golden eyes. 'Those eyes' she thought. They shone exactly like…… "Silver?"

He smiled at her. "That's right Honey. I knew you couldn't forget me."

She couldn't believe it. Her cute little fuzzy fox was this hot and chiseled fox.

"Although from now on call me by my real name. Youko."

"Umm alright…..Youko." she said a little shyly.

"Hmmm it sounds so much better coming from you………Well now that all the formalities are out of the way, where's the grub?" Youko turned quickly back towards the couch.

"Huh?" was all she said. It almost sounded like he expected for her to have food ready for him. "Uuuhhh Hold on Sil..eh I mean Youko. What's with.."

"Oh Honey you didn't know? I've decided that you are mine now. So everything in this place is partially mine. Now I'll have pork cutlet with a side of steamed rice, and oh give me lots of sake." he said very coolly while using the remote for the TV. Kagome's mouth twitched.

THUD

Next thing Youko knew he was on his butt outside her apartment. With a surprised look on his face, while Kagome had an angry look on hers.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm You.."

"Don't answer that! Who answers that?" she said getting a little louder.

"You don't have the right to come to my home, feel me up, and expect me to be 'yours'" she held up her fingers making a quotation mark. "You may be hot but it's going to take a lot more then that to make me be your anything. Now Good bye." she finished with a door slam.

"Geez I can't believe that my sweet Silver turned out to be that arrogant bastard." She may have been angry but deep down she was disappointed. The whole time her little friend wasn't really her friend. She started to get lonely all over again. She didn't feel like going grocery shopping anymore, she just wanted to go to bed, early.

She shrugged off her jacket and opened the door to her room, only to find Youko sitting on her bed.

"Look Honey I'm sorry if I came on too strong but that's just how I am. Second, you don't seem to understand what you gain from this. First off you get what you see before you." He said having a hand on his chest. "Plus.."

"How'd you get in here?" Kagome asked dementedly.

"Oh though the window…anyway.."

THUD

And he was out again. When the door shut, he knocked and declared loudly. "I'll be back."

'Great, I needed a stalker to add to my list of things that make my life a living hell.' Kagome thought frustratingly.

**************************************************************************************

The next opened the door with a handful of grocery bags and set them on the table. Then from behind her came..

"Hey Kagome did you buy any Fudgelicious Pops. I wanna try them. They looked really good on the T.V." said Youko while digging through the bags.

"Have you been waiting here the whole time?" said an annoyed Kagome.

"No, I quickly ran in when you opened the door just now."

THUD

And he was on his butt again.

"And stay out!" she shouted. The door slamming shut.

"I know you don't mean it." Youko said through the door.

*******************************************************************************************

And the next day.

Kagome wrapped herself in a light green robe and headed towards the bathroom. But when she heard the water running she quickly opened the door and then the shower door only to see a wet, soapy and naked Youko.

"Ahh Kagome you pervert!" he squealed in delight covering his chest.

"You're covering the wrong thing!!!!" Kagome shouted, her whole body red with embarrassment.

"Well that just shows how much you where paying attention to it."

THUD

He was outside naked. "Hey can I least have my clothes back." Flap. They were thrown in his face. "Or better yet keep them so I could come back……Kagome?…………..Honey?"

********************************************************************************************

And so it went.

From one day..

"These spell charms outta keep him out." Kagome grinned putting the charm papers on her door. She dusted her hands and turned around only to have her face run into the chest of a happy Youko.

"Hey Kagome.." he started as he put his arms around her waist. ".. need a bed warmer?"

"How did you get in this time?" her eyes twitching.

"The window again."

THUD

*********************************************************************************************

To the other

"Hey Kagome you should have someone check the vents. The pretty dusty."

Kagome practically snarled "DON'T GO INTO MY VENTS YOUKO!"

"Well how else would I get in?" Youko shrugged.

THUD

***********************************************************************************************

Then days became weeks.

Kagome tapped her finger on the doorway. "I know it's you Youko."

"Wha..what are you talking about pretty lady?" His laughed uncomfortably.

"That's a fake moustache, and besides that you're wearing the same clothes."

"…………………………its all in your..head?"

THUD

***********************************************************************************************

Until one day she had enough.

Kagome was at her wits end with him. Everyday he came back. Everyday he snuck in. Everyday he had that same smirk on his face. When was he going to stop? When will he give up?

"Oops" the celery she was chopping became nothing but bits and pieces. "Damn this is all Youko's fault."

"You're the one chopping the celery, I don't see how that's my fault."

Kagome eeped but didn't bother to look around. She knew he was on her couch. Laying on it suggestively. With a smile on his face. 'No more' she concluded.

"Youko I want you out of my home." Kagome said getting directly in front of him.

"You're not going to throw me out this time?" Youko asked slightly shocked. After weeks of landing on his butt, he was a little surprised when she didn't push him out the door.

"No because I shouldn't have too." She fired up her miko aura enough for him to feel a sting. "You have no right to come here and expect some relationship with me. I only knew you for a month when you were Silver and even then you didn't even talk. I bet you don't even want me. You just looking for someone who can give you food and 'entertain' you. Well I ain't going to have a demon mooching of me forever. I…." she found herself choking her words a little.

Remembering that he was indeed her Silver. It may have only been a month, but Silver really made in impact on her life. He was always there for her when she got home from a brain busting day at school or a tiring demon-patrolling day at the shrine. She had a demanding 'job' that required most of her time so she had a very few friends. It was nice to come home and have someone to talk to who wasn't family. But this guy…This guy wasn't her Silver. This guy was arrogant, and obnoxious. And he would probably would dump her once he got bored of her. No, she did not need a man like this in her life.

"….I regret ever taking you in." There she said it.

"…..ah.." Youko couldn't speak. The words she just told him stabbed him right in the heart. That had ….never happened before. He had been with many woman before. He would want them and leave them. And now that he finally found one to love, that one didn't want him back. He held a hand to his chest, and lowered his ears. For the first time ever, his heart was breaking.

"You regretted helping me Kagome?"

Kagome said nothing, thinking that is she gave the slightest bit of sympathy, he wouldn't want to leave.

"But.." Youko said slowly. "I love you Kagome." he said with some slight of hope.

Kagome stared him straight in the eye. "I don't believe you. Now go." She turned away from him.

Youko tried to reach out to her , but she was already locking the door to her bedroom. He stared at it for a while. His heart breaking even more. He scratched daintily on her door. "What can I do Kagome? How can I prove to you I'm serious?" but he heard nothing. Defeated, he was out the door.

Kagome heard the door close, and buried her face in her pillow.

********************************************************************************************

The next day

Kagome was finishing sweeping her floors when she heard her door bell. When she opened her door she was surprised to see nobody there. "Hmm must be a prank." She was about to close it, when she looked to the floor. There was a tiny potted plant. The flower had a long stem and on top adorned many violet and blue bell shaped petals. She picked it up. "These are beautiful." she sighed. Then there was a card nesting on the soil. It read "Hyacinth, the flower that says 'I'm sorry'"

Kagome lowered her shoulders in a sad manner. This was from Youko. "Well, it's a start." she said to herself and brought the plant in with her.

********************************************************************************************

The day after that.

While cooking her dinner, Kagome heard a tap on the window. When she turned to it she saw another plant outside her window seal. She opened the window and brought the plant in. It was two in one pot this time. A pink rose and a white rose. This time the card read "I love you still and always will."

Kagome smiled in almost a laughing way "It rhymes this time." She took a quick look around to see if Youko was near. No such luck. "Huh luck…I wonder is that means I miss him."

**************************************************************************************************

And so it went.

Everyday she got a new flower. Each with there own special meaning. From the yellow tulip "There is sunshine around you." to the red carnation "I ache for you." Every flower had something sweet to say. But one day she got a monkshood which meant "Beware a deathly foe is near." She suddenly got chills down her spine. That is until she read the back. "Just keeping you on your toes."

She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

******************************************************************************************

Until finally.

She just arrived home from night school when she gasped at the sight before her. In her living were dozens upon dozens of pure red roses. They were everywhere. On her couch, on her coffee table, on the floor. Kagome spaced out for a moment until she heard someone behind her.

"Prove enough for you?"

She quickly turned around to see Youko who had a smile on his face. Not a sexy one, not a toothy grin, a genuine smile. Kagome very much wanted to run up and hug him, but she wanted to keep 'him' on his toes.

"I dunno." she said with mild indifference. "I mean flowers everyday, heh that's kind of cliché."

Youko frowned and took her hands in his. "Then how about the truth. I knew you before you found me." Kagome opened her mouth a little in disbelief. "A while ago I tried to get in to your families shine. I was in search for this scroll that turned clay into jewels." "But.." Kagome interrupted "..there's no such thing." Then Youko made a grimace face. "Yeah, imagine my embarrassment. Uh anyway, I saw you a couple of times near the shine and I thought you were absolutely beautiful." She blushed and looked down. "Admittedly, I was gonna try to seduce you, have my way with you, then leave." he said with a not-to-convincing chuckle. Kagome glared at him hard. " But one day I got attacked by a ugly raven demon. I had the upper hand for a while until it split into two, and rushed me from behind. I turned into my fox form so I could conserve my energy, but I only got so far when I passed out." Youko brought Kagome closer to him by wrapping an arm around her waist. "Then you found me and took care of me. I was so touched that you waited all night on the first day to see if I woke up. You feed me, you dressed my wounds. You were so determined and giving I..I started to fall for you." Kagome's eyes softened. Youko leaned his forehead to hers. "Kagome I never felt this way about anybody before, and I lived over 500 years. I guess before I was so convinced that you wanted me too, that I didn't think I was a bother to you."

Youko leaned in for a hug. He put his chin on her shoulder. "Kagome will you be by my side?" Kagome was holding back her tears. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. "I must be desperately lonely to say yes to you." she tried to stifle out a joke. Youko chuckled. He pulled away to give her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, you must be."

***************************************************************************************************

The next morning.

Kagome hit her alarm to snooze. She didn't have school today so she could use some well needed rest. Especially since she made love to Youko last night. "Good morning Honey." Youko said delightfully while kissing her shoulder were he left his mark. "Morning Youko." she sighed, snuggling up to him under the blanket. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair.

"Hey Honey?"

"Yes Youko?"

"I'm hungry, make me a sandwich."

THUD

"Aww come on. I was just kidding." He whined while banging on the door.

Kagome locked the door and dusted off her hands. She giggled and made her way to the kitchen. Sure she let him in. When she felt like it.

****************************************************************************************

A/N: Hurray I'm done. I was so surprised that I did this in only three days! Usually it takes at least a week to do a fics. But the ideas for this story came flowing out of me. On another note the new chapter for my story "How to tame your pooch" is almost done. Valentines Day is one of my favorite holidays, because One I'm a hopeless romantic, and Two Quality Chocolate. Yum. Enjoy!

P.S. Please forgive any misspellings and incorrect grammar I may have missed.


End file.
